


Soul-less

by mah_caruba



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Blood, Somewhat, Soulless Dan AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mah_caruba/pseuds/mah_caruba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin follows mysterious noises towards a room revealing his best friend on the floor, in pain. Arin doesn't know why and his curiosity puts him in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul-less

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a new AU I thought of? Pretty much Dan gets these little moments where he's soulless and is just a killing machine.

"D-Dan?" Arin peered through the crack in the door with his hand on the knob, slightly turned. He had heard constant groaning and moaning coming from the room and finally gained enough courage to investigate. Dan was hunched over on the floor with his back facing towards Arin. He was breathing heavily at an inconstant pace. His hair was more frizzy and ruffled then usual as a result of Dan constantly running his hands through them. Words tried to escape his mouth, but it was no use. He wanted to warn Arin to leave and get out of here with the fear of hurting him. More and more groans escaped out of Dan's mouth which slowly turned into eerie moans.   
Arin opened the door more to have a clearer vision of his friend. He was trembling, thoughts running through his mind. "What do I do?" He thought, "What's going on with Dan? How can I help him? Is he safe? Do I ignore him?" He placed one foot in the doorway as an attempt to enter the room. "Hey Dan? B-buddy? Are you alright?"   
Finally, Dan stood up. He was as still as a statue, not making even the smallest of movement. His arms were at his sides and his shoulders were untensioned.   
"Who..." he finally let out, making Arin jump a little. "Who's Dan?" His voice wasn't different, unfamiliar. It was faint and emotionless as if he had lost his soul. He turned around and faced his friend, eyes closed with his head down. Arin took a few steps closer to Dan. Maybe he just got amnesia, nothing big. Suzy, Barry, Ross, Brian and Kevin could easily bring his memory back. It was a simple problem with a simple solution. But that wasn't the case.   
Dan tilted his head up and opened his eyes which were missing pupils. They were completely white reflecting the light that emitted from the lamp in the room. "What the fuck?!?" Arin jumped back. "Dan, what the hell is going on?! Why the fuck are your eyes like that?!"   
He spoke again, repeating the same words from before, "Who's Dan?" His head was slightly tilted and a grin was spread across his face. That couldn't be good. He launched himself towards Arin and shoved a knife in his stomach. "What the--" Arin coughed out blood. Dan removed the knife and watched as his victim fell down to the floor. "S-suzy!! Brian! Barry! R-r-ross! S-somebody..."   
Footsteps echoed in the distance and Dan's head twitched up, reacting to the noise.   
~•~  
Barry and Brian managed to subdue Danny and remove the knife, placing it out of his reach. Suzy sat beside Arin attending to his wound on the bean bag. Ross and Kevin were scanning the room for anything that could be considered as a weapon, just in case Dan "acted up" again. "What even happened?" Brian asked looking at Arin.   
"I-I-I don't know. I just heard moans and groans coming from in here and--" Arin winced. Suzy had applied alcohol to his wound causing him to stop. "Sorry!" Suzy apologized. "I gotta disinfect it."   
"It's okay." He patted his wife's head softly and resumed. "I c-came to check it out a-and Dan was just here, on the floor. He was shaking and breathing like crazy, and then just...stopped. H-he then got up and asked who Dan was, like he got amnesia. And his eyes were completely white, j-just like he was soulless. And he just stabbed me, o-out of nowhere."   
"I know what this is." Barry spoke up. "It happens around the house sometimes. He pretty much becomes soulless for awhile. Luckily I'm not home when it happens, but I do come back to quite a mess."   
"Mm.." A familiar voice spoke. "W-what?" Dan stared at his arms which were tied together and to a pole to contain him. "Why am I..?" He looked up and saw Arin on the beanbag. "Oh fuck, Arin I'm so sorry! I should've told you that this kind of stuff happens. I just never thought that it would happen here." Tears filled up in his eyes. "I'm so so sorry, Arin."   
"I-its okay, Dan. I'm fine now. It's a good thing Suzy came quick or I would've been a goner. There's n-no need to worry. We all know about the problem and know how to fix it. So don't worry about it d-dude."  
Tears escaped out of Dan's eyes and he shook his head in frustration. He scanned the room and continued to apologize. It took him awhile to calm him down, some singing, gaming and hugging to sooth him. After everyone settled, they all left to Chili's to get over and forget about what had happened.


End file.
